Daddy Wouldn't Dare
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: SNAKE/EMMA (ANOTHER SMUT FIC SO BE WARNED). While Emma's dropped out of college, she does nothing over summer break but prance around in her bikini. This bothers Snake, in all kinds of ways where he can't stop watching his own stepdaughter. When Spike decides to use Snake to teach Emma a lesson, Emma and Snake begin to keep teaching another many other lessons behind Spikes back.
1. Taught A Lesson

**SNAKES POINT OF VIEW**

Emma was 18 years old now and didn't even plan to try to get back into college since she had dropped out.

It had really pissed me and Spike off, **a lot. **Emma just hung around the house, in her summer clothes, bikinis and those short summer dresses and she did nothing. She swam a lot, used me for money so she could go shopping with Manny and didn't even earn it. Just one smile and bashing her eyelashes, she got whatever she wanted from me. It was beginning to even hurt me.

Spike had noticed, and we use to fight a lot about giving Emma money until Spike made a stab at me that it was Emma's 'flirting' that got her anything from me. Then, that brought back our sex life. Spike was so jealous but then so horny that even I was shocked. We brought fantasies about Emma into bed with us and Spike would always ask me how hard I was when Emma was around.

Spike had no attraction to Emma, I mean- it was her daughter! But she just didn't mind talking about my thoughts about her and she liked to tease me about them in bed. Sometimes even pretended to be her and wear her tight little skirts.

It had gotten worse and worse this summer the less clothes Emma wore around the house, especially on the days Emma planned to spend by the pool in the backyard.

So. Here came the day we taught our daughter/step daughter a lesson.

Even as I pounded my raging hard cock into Emma's tight little pussy, I found myself wondering if it was for real. I mean right over there next to her, pinching at Emma's hard nipples and urging me on as I fucked her was, **Spike. **Her own mother.

Here she was, Emma's ankles and wrists spread wide and tied to the bed posts above her head so that her pussy was as exposed and helpless as much as it possibly could be and my big cock was giving that tight little hole - her slut hole as Spike called it - no mercy. The feelings of primal lust that I was feeling I blamed on the girl, and I took my anger out on her for making me so aroused. It was her fault we were doing this, her and her slutty bikinis

I wrapped my hands around her throat and choked her slightly as I fucked her harder and harder. She didn't notice, though. She had her head thrown back and was moaning like a cheap whore as she came. This little slut was being punished for making me want her so badly. Her pussy was getting no mercy from me. She wasn't use to big cocks like this, she'd only had two boyfriends her whole life, she was called a prude at school so I guessed right that she hadn't slept with them when I had popped her cherry.

Emma was the epitome of the high school slut with long blonde hair, a cute face, pretty brown hazel eyes, and a body that looked like it was custom designed for fucking. But for some reason, she stood more for her brain work, then her beauty- which was also another thing I loved about her. She was smart- but dumb in other ways.

So, that brings me back to tonight. Spike and Emma had been out shopping earlier. They came home and Spike was obviously angry about something. She was still yelling at Emma and from what I gathered it was about her dropping out of school, being immature, too smart for this, all of it. The screaming was more than I could handle.

About an hour later, Emma came down the stairs and said she was going out for the night. I turned to look at her and my eyes almost popped out of my head from on the couch. The top she wore was a cut off, very tight T-shirt that was barely long enough for her breasts. It stopped at her ribs. It was a 'summer top' as she put it. To complement the top, she wore a tiny little black skirt. Her mom seemed to not notice the outfit until she turned to me and saw me staring.

I guess that set her off.

"Come here!" Spike demanded Emma before she even turned to leave and grabbed her arm.

"You are not leaving, young lady." She grabbed Emma by the hand and pulled her over further into the room, right in front of me on the couch. Spike pulled Emma's hands behind her back which made the blondes tits stick out even more.

"**Sit."** Emma was so baffled by her moms physical pull at her hands behind her back so did so, infront of Snakes lap. Emma's eyes then widened, seeing what I was trying hard to hide when I grabbed the pillow to cover my hardness.

"MOM! He's-"

Spike just ignored as she ripped the pillow out from my lap and stared into my eyes. Hers seemed to twinkle, and I knew Spike had an idea. A rightful punishment.

She turned to Emma, and raised an eyebrow at her, "If you want to just drop out of school, not work, yet get money from Snake then maybe you should earn it?"

Emma's eyes were wide and shimmering, looking up at me to stop this. This had to be crazy right?!

Spikes voice then dropped to a much lower level. "See what you've done to your Step father? That's what dressing like a slut does, and don't lie and say you don't flirt with him Emma."

Emma's opened her mouth but choked on words and stared back down at my lap. "I'm sorry!" I noticed her eyes seemed huge as she looked at the size of my length.

"Suck his cock, honey."

Emma's eyes were wide in horror, not believing her mom was talking to her this way. She knew she annoyed her, dropping out of school and all but they were best friends and mother/daughter! This was disgusting!...but ... she felt a little- should she say- powerful? Emma couldn't believe she made Snake this hard.

She and I connected eyes, Emma biting her lip. She then gasped when Spike leaned forward and unzipped my pants. "Get naked, and meet us in our room." she instructed me before getting up and pulling Emma up with her by her own hair.

That's when Spike started pulling Emma back toward our bedroom. I got up and followed her, my eyes fixed on the hot ass that was almost visible beneath that little skirt as I unbuckled my belt.

Thank God Baby Jack was at Joeys today. Wouldn't be right seeing a step father fucking his step daughter. God I was so fucking hard it hurt!

When she got to the bedroom, Spike reached under our bed and got out a box that held some toys that we'd bought. She opened it and took out some padded cuffs. Spike pushed Emma onto the bed and attached one to each of her wrists.

"Mom, mom I'm really sorry. Okay? Okay?" Emma kept begging and sending her mother pleaful looks and begging like a cute puppy

She hadn't shed a tear yet though.

Spike took such demand for being a petite woman, Emma was a tall teenager but very slim.

She attached a wrist to each of the bedposts. The bed was a queen size, so Emma's arms were spread pretty wide which made her too small of a crop top ride up to fully expose her nice tits. Her face went red and then she started to cry. Spike didn't stop there, though. Again, Emma pleaded me..but it only got me hornier. We were going to actually do this.

Still in her skirt, Spike could easily rip off her panties, and Emma shut her eyes tight.

She was wet. Really wet.

Spike then turned to me, pulled my pants off and dropped to her knees. She licked all over my cock, making it get even harder. She looked up at me, and over to Emma. "Just one time, Emma." Spike promised, "To learn your lesson. Money doesn't come free, and Snake owns this house."

I glanced at Emma, whose eyes hated to like what she was looking at..her mother deep throating me, while I stared at her. She nodded though, and I almost came in Spike's mouth who just smiled at me and stopped. I knew, in a way, it was more than just punishment for Spike . This was so I could finally fulffill my fantasy of Emma. And Emma didn't seem to be screaming for help.

Spike got up and motioned for me to get on the bed. Emma almost jumped when I crawled on, and over her, my cock sliding up her legs.

She gasped and whimpered, and tried to wrestle against the cuffs, but when I was lying right over her now, she bit her lip and whimpered once more before shamefully slowly opening her thighs for me.

"That's my girl." I whispered to her, stroking her cheek and she opened her eyes to stare into mine. Her eyes looked begging, and I wanted to believe with everything that she was really silently begging me to fuck her.

After I broke her hymen, and after a few tears, she was.

"FUCK!"

"That feel good, Emmy?"

"Yesssss. Oh god yes! Don't stop!"

As I watched my cock pounding Emma's cunt, Emma began to close her eyes and I could see her trying to move her body against her mom's fingers that was now on her cunt to tease her even more to orgasm as I fucked her daughter.

Emma was breathing hard, but in between her breaths she protested her innocence. "Wait, stop-"

"Shhhhh..." Spike would just play mommy, still rubbing Emma's pussy but stroking her hair gently too. Emma looked up at her mom and begged her desperately.

"His cock is too big, Mom."

Spike looked at my hard cock and said, "Put it in her mouth. I don't want to hear her anymore."

I pulled out of Emma with a groan, and even her legs trembled and she bit her lip, sitting up a little but I forced her back down, her hands still cuffed.

Emma opened her mouth, but only to complain. "I don't want to do it. Not **this- urgh"**

That's when I cut her off. I grabbed her hair and shoved my cock into her mouth. I was ready to take over now..I was a LITTLE Scared at first but I wanted it.

Needed her.

"You're Daddy's good girl, aren't you?" I start to ask, and she choked a bit but then looked up at me as she tried to swallow it down. After a moment, and only tears I swore that came to her eyes only because of the size of my cock, she nodded. I pulled out my cock and let it slap her on the lips and against her cheeks.

Emma was so hot now, with her mom still fingering her pussy, that she twisted her head back and forth trying to get my cock back into her mouth. I obliged her and slammed it in again, practically choking this poor girl. She sucked me as hard as she could, her tongue running along under my cock. "No, you're not my good girl at all, are you?. You're just a little cocksucker, that's what you are." She looked up at me and tried to shake her head, but the protest was useless and she knew it.

Spike even played along, taunting Emma. "The whole town knows how good you suck cock."

The door bell then rang and I cursed, but grabbed Emma's hair and held her deep throating my cock.

"I'll go get it. It's probably Caitlin for our daily jog." Spike explained as Emma gurggled and choked on my cock to let her breath. "Have fun you two." Spike said before getting up and leaving, shutting the door. I leaned Emma's head back and she gasped for air, before I dug back in, shutting my eyes tight.

I was ready to come. It was just me, and Emma now.

I slid my cock out of Emmas mouth who breathed for air and still had tears but wasn't complaining. I moved down between her legs. I put my hands on each of her thighs to pin her firmly to the mattress. My cock looked huge next to her tight little hole. I slid it along her slit first, then pressed myself up against her pussy again and heard Emma moan.

"Oh Snake, please stop," she said softly, her eyes half closed. "I can't handle anymore." she pouted.

I pushed slowly against her opening, the feeling was incredible. Almost as tight as the first time. I finally forced myself in and began to fuck the life out of her.

"This won't happen again." I panted, "I promise." I look down and stare at her tits bouncing at my thrusting.

Emma squealed loudly and thrashed her head from side to side. "Oh my god, no," she groaned. "It's too big, too big for me." She was probably right, my cock felt like it was ripping her apart.

"I've wanted you for so long." I groaned. Her breathing was extremely unsteady. Fast. She had to be close to coming. As I pushed a little further, her eyes went wide open and she lifted her head to watch her pussy getting impaled and looked back at me with big brown puppy eyes.

"Fuck, fuck, oh god yes!" she shut her eyes so hard and screamed.

It shocked me too, she cried out and even as she did her whole body went rigid, straining hard at her bonds. I could feel her pussy clamp down hard on me as she came in a strong orgasm and I came just as quickly, groaning and impaled her a few times more before I slid out and shot my load on her.

She looked away, face red and embarrassed and Spike came back in. "Got rid of Cailtin." she said and then looked us over, both of us panting. "Done?" she asked as if we just finished our homework.

She went to Emma, and began unlocking her cuffs. "See Em? All is done. You just needed a lesson." she cupped her daughters face and kissed her forehead. "It's all over."

Emma panted and sat up quick, rubbing her wrists but took her mothers gentle kisses and carress of the hair. She looked at me, and I couldn't stop staring at her. Something in Emma's eyes told me she could read my mind too, as she hugged her mother back who promised this was all over..

but it wasn't..

I wanted to fuck Emma again. Hold that tight body back against mine. Have those eyes staring hungrily back at me. That tight cunt, around my big cock.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Spike asked, now covering Emma with a house coat.

Emma looked up and nodded fiercely, squirming a bit. I could tell her pussy probably hurt as she stood up and had shakey legs. That orgasm was probably too hard for a first time too.

When they walked out, I was dying to fuck Emma again, with or without Spike.

**Rewrite guys! HOpe you like it. Mostly going to be just about Snake and Emma now.**


	2. Don't Wake Your Mother

_**SNAKES POINT OF VIEW**_

Emma seemed to stay in our room that same night. I watched as Spike went back into 'mother mode', carressing Emma's hair who laid her head on her shoulder, drifting to sleep as they watched a Disney movie.

As I slid in, with Emma in the middle, basically spooning her, I felt her even flinch and try to 'cooly' slide closer to her mom.

They talked about casual things, things they wanted to do tomorrow, like shopping. They were both acting like nothing even happened just hours ago. Spike was good to her word- Emma only needed punished once.

Soon enough, Spike was asleep. Emma still was up, watching the end of the movie, and I again moved closer behind her. She still only wore the housecoat that Spike put around her when I was through fucking her- a silk, short black housecoat.

Emma stiffened when my arm wrapped around her, and I was immediately shushing her, "Shh, dont you dare wake your mom."

"Dad-" she whispered back, but I interrupted, growing hard. I loved that she called me Dad, even now, after everything.

I slowly moved my hand and pulled the housecoat on her down a bit. Her beautiful nipples poked out again for me to see. I inched closer to her and pressed my hardness into her round ass, grounding in a circular motion as I pulled her body into mine. She gasped, but stayed quiet with a whimper. At this point, I was aching. I moved my hand across her body, under the blanket and pulled her silky house coat off. She lay naked infront of me now, laying on her side, me right behind her with my cock now out of my boxers. We weren't facing another, but I kissed the back of her neck when I bowed my head.

"Stop." she whimpered and snuffled.

I moved my hand around to reach down in between her thighs and she tried to tightly hold them together but I forced them apart.

"You're so wet. You want me, Emma- just admit it." I nearly growled and groaned in her ear when I pressed myself against her again.

"Stop!" she whined, but moaned. It made my ears sing.

"Shh," I whispered. "Don't wake your mother." I glance and make sure Spike is asleep on the other side of our bed, not knowing what I was doing to Emma..

"Dad, this is over! Snake!" those words angered me, so I sat up and pinned her under me, I forced her legs open with my knees and flattened myself so that my cock base was pushed up against her slit. but didn't slip inside as I looked down at her, her eyes wide up at me as I then pushed my hands up her ribs to her chest, squeezing her big breasts in my fists.

"This isn't over." I taunted, "Your body belongs to me now, Em."

She looked down between our bodies, whimpering and tried to move from under me. Fat chance. I pinned her again and began to slid into her wet pussy. Then I felt her bring her hands to my chest as she tried to push me away.

"No. No –no- no- no- no." she pleaded, and looked into my eyes.

I left my cock head resting against her hole for what felt like three minutes, just staring into her eyes. Her blonde hair flayed against my pillows, tits poking against my chest, shaking her head like a scared kitten.

She was my kitten. My sex kitten.

I feel like now I'm in love with her. Me and Spike have fallen out of love a long time ago. Emma was beautiful, smart, and a damn good fuck. I wanted her. **Needed** her.

I looked down between our legs and the force of my movement pressed the head in by just an inch. I looked back into her eyes and slowly pressed into her until half of my cock was inside her.

She gasped and pushed against my chest, whimpering but trying to still stay quiet. Spike was still snoring.

I pushed more and more, very slowly, until my cock was buried inside of her to the hilt and my balls were resting on her skin. I stared into her shocked and disgusted eyes for two minutes before I began to rock. I wrapped my arms behind her, cradling her ass cheeks and ground into her.

She gasped again and slowly began to grunt softly as I slid my dick in and out of her. I reached between us and grazed her clit with my fingers again and saw her mouth contort into the same silent scream I saw her do earlier. I continued to slowly and carefully fuck my step daughter for several minutes. Every few minutes I would stop with my cock completely filling her and lay still to check that my wife was still sleeping.

At one point as I lay still on top of her, I felt her start to slowly buck her hips underneath me. Willing myself to believe that she actually wanted this, rather than being a stimulated body response, I continued to lie still to see what she would do. She continued to push her hips forward, grinding into me. Her hard nipples rubbed against my chest when she arched her back. Again, I looked into her eyes and saw shame, mixed with concentrated lust. I bent down and passionately kissed her, panting against her mouth and whispered to her that I never fucked someone so beautiful before.

All of a sudden, I felt her hands on my hips. She began to push them away and then pull them back. I heard her moan as she pushed my hips back until my dick was nearly pulled out of her tight hole, then slowly she pulled me back in until she was full again. She continued to do this for several minutes, her pressure and moaning becoming quicker and more intense with each thrust. I looked over at my wife, checked that she was still sleeping, and began to fuck Emma harder. I felt her legs clamp down on my back as she brought my cock into her with more force. There was no way around it: my step daughter was fucking me back.

"Tell me you like it." I hissed.

Her head began to roll from side to side and her eyes went into the back of her head.

"Ooh, ah, ssss, ahh," she repeatedly whispered as I retook control and started slamming into her.

I plunged and plunged, feeling our slick bodies slide against each other until I felt her freeze. She bit her lower lip and squealed, holding me tight to her. I put my hands on her hips and pushed down on them as I continued to pull my cock nearly all the way out and then slide it back in. I closed my eyes and willed myself to slow down as I did not want this feeling to end. I stopped again and lied still on top of her. She whimpered and began to buck her hips at me again. I sucked on her nipple as I pressed my thumb and forefinger on both sides of her clit. I began to pinch my fingers together, squeezing her clit.

Suddenly, I felt her pussy contracting on my cock, milking my cock for all I could give. I looked into her eyes again and saw her face filled with passion and lust, and I kissed her full on the mouth as she bucked and writhed on my impaling cock.

As her orgasm subsided, my daughter seemed to catch her bearings and immediately tried to push me off of her. "Dad, please. Mom said no more. Please stop."

"Shh," I whispered, and rammed into her hard. She gasped again as the bed frame smacked against the wall.

Fuck, I thought. In one swift motion, I turned onto my side pulling my daughter with me, and draped her right leg over my left, keeping my cock half-buried in her.

Spike woke, sat up and said "What is it? What happened?"

Emma, who had been struggling and writhing against me, froze at the sound of her mother's voice.

"It's okay, honey. I think Emma was having a nightmare. " I wrapped my arms around Emma's back and pushed her down on my cock again. "It's okay, sweetie." I said soothingly, my cock fully filling her again.

"Poor baby," Spike said but yawned, turning back over and falling quickly back into slumber. I could even hear Emma gasp at how easy her mother just went back to bed.

I pushed into Emma again, slowly fucking her as Spike lay beside us, completely unaware.

I continued to slowly push her up and down on my cock and I pressed my face between her breasts and licked the skin covering her sternum, all the while pushing and pulling her back and forth on my dick.

Her breathing became rapid again and I felt her hips buck independently of my force once more. Again, she was controlling her movement on my cock, rocking back and forth and arching her back. I continued to lick on her breasts while she ground herself into me, whimpering and gasping as I sucked at her tits.

I felt her fingertips touch my head and she pushed my head farther into her chest. I bit down on her fleshy mound as I felt her contract on my cock again, in the midst of her second orgasm. I felt her fingernails dig into my scalp as she grunted and I felt my own release coming on.

Once again, Emma regrouped and tried to force me off of her. She could tell by the look in my eyes that I was about to come.

"Please don't come in me," she whispered over and over. Still laying on our sides, I grabbed onto her and fucked her as fast and hard as I could without waking my wife again.

"Dad, please don't come in me," she said again, gasping for air at the force of my cock going in and out of her and her breasts jiggling at the powerful thrusts. She gasped and moaned, shutting her eyes.

I had every intention of pulling out of her at one point, but hearing her moan made me lose control. I held on to her hips as I railed into her – the warm tingling in my balls came back full force and I started to come. I groaned and grunted as I pushed into her, imagining my sperm hitting the back of her cervix as she gasped again and let out her own animalistic scream of pleasure out as she came.

**Reviews? Liking the change? What would you like to see? I've been also thinking about writing a fic about Emma and Mrs H, maybe Manny in it too? Anyone interested or have any other requests?**


	3. Please Don't Make Me

NO ONES POINT OF VIEW...

"Morning, Emma," Snake said, watching the blonde come into the kitchen.

Emma paused, and played with her hands. She looked nervous but knew better to run or yell. "Morning."

She wanted everything to be alright, to go back to how everything was before Snake- you know, before he- made her- oh my god, lets just say she never knew she could ever feel that way before. Knowing her step Dad was the one who caused not only her first orgasm but the hardest orgasm she thought she'd ever had, it disgusted her, yet made her so horny it drove her crazy.

She pushed it out of her mind, going to the fridge. "I'm just a little hungry." She said with a small laugh. She opened the fridge, and looked at what there was to eat.

Spike had went to work. And everything seemed normal unless it was just her and Snake alone. Spike had no idea Snake fucked Emma lastnight behind her back, and Emma guessed that was his last daring move. Just another 'last quickie' for the road from her punishment .

Snake had not started the coffee or gotten the bagels from the breadbox or the cereal from the cupboard. He usually did this, but Emma would for today. She had to. She had to be good.

She set about those tasks, not quite strutting around but letting her hips swing with carefree, unconcerned ease. She could feel him watching her every move. Could feel his gaze traveling over her ripe body. She was in losse boy shorts and a white tank top.

"Coffee?" she asked, trying to distract him

"Yes please."

When she brought it to him, he dropped his gaze to the table and reached for the steaming cup. Emma fetched the bagels, then bent over to rummage for orange juice in the fridge. She peeked back under her arm and saw Snake staring at her butt and she shot right back up.

He was wearing a bathrobe, and she didn't want to think of _what _was under there as flashes of that big cock entered her mind.

As Emma went to the sink to get a cup for herself up in the cupboards, she stood on one foot, extending her other leg out for balance. When she leaned on the counter for support, she lost balance, slipping a bit. Emma yelped and grabbed the counter. She landed in a graceless bellyflop on the counter, with her legs dangling over the edge and her boobs in the sink.

"Oof!" she gasped, the wind driven out of her. She had almost bashed her teeth in on the faucet. Feverish embarrassment set her cheeks to burning.

Had Snake seen that? She then felt his hand on her back and she giggled a bit, "I'm fine." she insists

A heavy bar slammed down across the small of her back. The image of a rat trap flashed into her mind, but this bar was warm and padded, not cold metal. An arm. Holding her down. Pinning her in place. Snake's arm.

"Snake let me –"

She felt him crowd against the backs of her legs, felt the robe catch and drag on her inner thighs as he wedged his body between them. When the flannel pushed away, she felt smooth warm skin bristling with fine, wiry hair.

"Snake, ow, seriously let me up!"

Emma pushed with the upper half of her body but her lower half was still pinned by the immovable bar of his arm. She twisted her head and saw him. His robe hung open. He was naked under it. His cock was long and hard, thick and engorged.

"No!" Emma shrieked breathlessly. "Don't do this!" she groaned almost cutely, "Not again!"

Still holding her down, he shoved his other hand up the loose gaping leg-hole of her shorts. She thrashed, but her kicking legs stuck out uselessly to the sides and couldn't hit him, couldn't even knock him away.

Then his hand was against her pussy, groping and greedy. The contact made her scream in shock and she tried not to moan. Her elbow smacked against the porcelain side of the sink and a white, glassy pain rocketed up her arm. She heaved her body, tried to bring her legs together, tried to turn over and strike at him, claw at him. Nothing worked. She was held and helpless as Daddy's probing fingers plunged into her.

Her eyes rolled back and she moaned and whimpered, "Stop it, Daddy!" She knew he liked those words. Maybe she could be nice and he'd be nice?

He pushed his fingers in and out, fast, making shameful wet squelching noises. He was bent over her, leaning on her, using his weight on her bottom and thighs as well as the pressure of his arm on her back to hold her down. His breath was hot and heavy.

"Snake, stop, please, I'm sorry! I'M A GOOD GIRL! UH! UH YES! Wait- no! no! Stop! I-I'm sorry I made you hard _Daddy_ please stop!" The words spilled from her in a babbling torrent.

And he did take his hand away, pulling his fingers out of her. Emma sobbed in fright and relief. He would let her go now. He'd made his point. She had learned her lesson. She would never do anything so stupid again –

Snake gripped each sides of her shorts, and ripped them down, baring her ass and pussy. He crowded closer. His hips were a wedge, forcing her thighs open.

"No!" Emma cried, seeing the slightly blurred and distorted reflection of his cock in the kettle in front of her, which looked huge and invasive still. "Snake, don't you dare, I'm your step daughter!"

It touched her, that hot rigid rounded fleshy cockhead, touched her slippery-wet pussy lips. She tried to pull herself onto the counter, away from that nudging knob and shut her eyes tight. Not the monstrous cock again!

"Please don't fuck me!"

As if the actual word had been the final straw, he drove the full length of his cock into her with one hard thrust. He grunted through clenched teeth. Emma screamed so loud that she thought her head would split, the windows would shatter. Would she ever get use to the size of this thing?!

"Oh, my God," Snake said in a low, growling voice that wasn't his own. He didn't move. He only stood there, staring down at where their bodies met.

Emma could see him in the reflections all around her, the bright-shiny-clean kitchen reflections that made this dirty act even worse. Snake seemed transfixed by the sight of his cock buried deep in his step daughter's pussy from behind. Even smacked her ass, making her wince. His stomach was pressed tight to her butt. She could even feel his balls nestled against her.

"Take it out," she whimpered.

The worst of it, the hell of it, was that her pussy didn't know or care who was at the other end of that cock. That it was Snake, who was basically her father. All her pussy knew or cared was that it was crammed full of a wonderful hard cock, a cock that throbbed and pulsed and made a sort of flexing eager twitch when her inner muscles involuntarily constricted on it.

. "You're ... you're raping me." Emma moaned though and did it again with a whimper, shutting her eyes in bliss

Snake set his palms flat on her buttocks and slowly drew himself back. Inch by inch, he slid out of her.

Emma held her breath, telling herself it'd be over soon. She watched his reflection, saw his gaze still fixed, looking at his cock as it emerged ... stiff and swollen and glistening ...

What was taking him so long? He had stopped, his cockhead still embedded.

His fingers dug into the soft mounds of her cheeks and he rammed forward again.

Emma cried out and begged for it to be taken out. But between her legs, she was getting more and more turned on

He gripped her hips hard enough to leave marks, and he thrust, thrust hard, fucking her, yanking her back against him, exhaling in explosive grunts through his teeth each time his stomach slapped against her upturned ass.

"Call me Dadddy, Emma. Or I'll go harder!"

Emma's eyes widened. He could go HARDER?!

"Daddy! Daddy, don't!" she clenched her eyes and teeth shut. FUCK! It was feeling so god damn good- his cock was hitting the best parts of her body she never knew EXSISTED. "God! Daddy, stop! It hurts! Oh my god Oh fucking god, yes!"

It did hurt; he was driving her against the edge of the counter, her legs ached from hanging and flailing uselessly with her feet off the ground ... but she suddenly didn't care so much about any of that while her pussy was dripping with cum and his.

"Oh ... oh, no! No, no, no!" Emma cried and looked over her shoulder at him with wide hazel eyes, "You have to stop it, Snake! You have to stop fucking me **right now**!"

If anything, he sped up and fucked harder like he said he would if she didn't call him Daddy

"Oh ... oh God ... stop, Daddy!" she begged. "Or I'm ... oh ... going to come! Don't ... don't make me ... ooh, no ..." Emma bent her head on the counter for a moment as he fucked her. "I'm going to come!" she screamed warningly and clenched the counter hard.

"Yes!" he snarled, and it was so monstrous, so bestial, that she wanted to think it wasn't Snake at all but some imposter, some stranger, some possessed-by-the-devil ... but it was just him, Snake Simpson pounding into her. "Come for me baby."

Emma panted, and burst into hot, horrified tears as she began to shudder all over. Her pussy convulsed around Snake's cock in violent, jerking spasms. A long, drawn-out shriek of mingled shame and rapture burst from her throat.

The orgasm was wrenching, earth-shattering, and went on and on in one peak of ecstasy after another as Snake kept pumping in and out.

When she collapsed, moaning and half-conscious with her head still hanging in the sink, Snake's movements slowed to a stop. Emma lay limp across the counter, her legs as boneless as those of a rag doll. Her chest hitched. Her shoulders shook.

It was over. At least, thank God, it was over!

Except ...

It wasn't.

He was still hard inside her, harder than ever, stretching her drenched and tingling pussy with his rigid cock.

He pulled out in an abrupt motion. Emma tried to scramble upright but her limbs would not obey her. She slithered to the kitchen floor, her hair in her face, the aftershocks of her orgasm still sparking and jittering along her nerve endings.

Snake bent and reached for her. She recoiled from his touch, but he was implacable in his strength. He gathered her into his arms and carried her, as she stirred weakly and tried to protest, into the living room.

He lowered her to the carpet. He knelt beside her. His robe was still open, his cock still hard and he bent down to kiss her in which on reflex (she swore it was reflex) she kissed back and then cringed with humiliation as he tore away.

"Take off that top."

"Dad-" Emma was cut off, staring up at him while her back still on the carpet in the living room.

"Now!" He did not move to slap her, did not even raise his hand, but his voice was a whipcrack.

Emma shakingly skinned the tight tank top over her head, freeing her breasts. Snake stared hungrily, then filled his hands with them, squeezing and kneading them, tweaking her nipples, pinching them between thumb and forefinger, rolling them.

"Tell me you want me." he leaned over and sucked one breast, hard and urgent, "Admit you like my dick inside of you. You know it's wrong, but you want it. Don't you? Admit your a slut Emma, a goody two shoe slut." his tongue flicking over the rigid nipple.

"Please, don't make me." She was looking up at him with watery eyes. "Please. I'll ... I'll suck you, if you want, but don't fuck me again."

Without a word, Snake retreated to his favorite chair and sprawled there with his legs outstretched into a vee and his cock jutting up. Emma's chin trembled and she was ready to start crying again but for some reason, her eyes couldn't unglue themselves from his huge dick.. How had this happened? Here she was, almost naked and about to take her step Daddy's cock in her mouth.

She started to get up, and he chopped his hand through the air in a negating gesture. Understanding what he wanted, Emma got on her hands and knees and crawled to Snake across the living room floor. Her boobs swayed beneath her as she went. She reached him, kneeling between his spread legs, and sent him a beseeching look.

"Snake."

"Suck me, baby girl," he said. "Suck Daddy's cock. That's what you want, isn't it?"

She bit her lip with shimmering eyes and nodded, taking his cock in her hand.

He caught a handful of her hair and dragged her head down, jabbing his cockhead against her closed lips. "Suck it, Emma. Open your mouth and suck it."

She shook her head as best she could with him holding her hair. He twisted his hand, pulling, and in pain she opened her mouth to cry out. As she did, Daddy muffled her cry by stuffing his cock between her lips and she whimpered and heard him groan. He held her head in his lap and thrust his hips up at her face, fucking her mouth over and over and she whimpered but sucked hard, looking up at his face to see how he looked as she blew him.

Desperate to get it over with, she put her tongue to work, slurping it around and around his shaft. She cupped his balls, massaged them, encouraging him with her hands as well as her mouth, wanting him to come. Not caring if she had to swallow it, just wanting him to come and for this to end.

"Oh, you are a good little cocksucker, aren't you?" Snake groaned.

"Mmm-hmm," she affirmed, nodding.

"What if Daddy wanted to get off between your titties? And shoot all over your face?"

She slipped his cock out of her mouth breathlessly, and caught it between her tits like a good girl, holding them together to form a slick valley for him. Daddy covered her hands with his, fondling her boobs while she bobbed up and down. She looked down a bit curiously, seeing his cock sliding in and out and then looked up at him with these big doe eyes.

"Oh, God, that's good, Emma," he gasped. "Oh, yeah."

Then Snake stopped what he was doing and lunged off the chair at her, tackling her, taking her down to the carpet. He landed atop her, pinning her with his weight.

"Snake no! You said you wouldn't as long as I sucked your-"

"I didn't promise anything." He slid down her body, kissing a trail from her nipples to her bellybutton to the top of her pussy.

Emma shut her eyes and groaned, tossing her head back in pleasure.

She bucked her hips to try and throw him off of her, but Snake threw her knees over his shoulders, and buried his face in her pussy. Emma almost squeeled in delight, but wished she hadn't but his tongue swirled around her clit and it felt SO fucking good. Her whole body twitched, her eyes rolling back.. Emma screamed. Her heels drummed his back before they spread eagle wide.. He opened her folds with his thumbs and lapped her in long, slow strokes.

Emma kept shaking, her mouth dropping in extasy and arching back in the most sexiest way. Snake was throbbing just listening to her bloody murder squeels. He didn't stop, but kept at her, licking her, sliding two fingers inside to press at her G-spot, until Emma was going crazy. She clutched at his head, bucking her hips now not to throw him off but to grind her pussy harder against his mouth.

"Yes, oh, yes!" she gibbered. "Don't stop, that's so good Snake! Don't –"

Suddenly Daddy stopped. Emmas scream this time was one of frustration – she had been about to come again, if he had only gone on for a little bit more! But he stopped, and he rose up over her on his knees, wiping her wetness from his face. His cock bobbed hard and inviting over her belly.

"What do you want, Emma?" Daddy asked.

She knew what he was doing and she hated him for it, hated him like fire. She was shaking all over with need.

"Dad, don't ..." she said. "Don't make me ..."

"Don't make you what?"

"Don't make me ask for it," she said with her classic Emma Nelson pout.

Snake smiled triumphantly and eased his cock into her with incredible gentleness, slowly filling her as he sank onto her body. He withdrew just as carefully, and thrust again. It was excruciating, it was heaven, it was torture.

"There ..." he sighed. "Daddy's fucking you. Is it good, baby girl? Does Daddy's cock feel good?"

"Oh ... oh!" Emma hooked her legs over his ass and clawed his shoulders. "It feels so good!" God, did he fuck her mother like this or just her?

"Are you going to come?"

"Yes!" she cried, eyes shut tight.

"Are you close?"

"So close ..."

"Daddy's close, too ... Daddy's going to come in you, Emma. I'm going to explode inside of you."

He started going faster, and that was all it took for Emma. She fucked back at him furiously, her orgasm ripping and roaring through her like a thunderstorm. Snake pounded into her, shouting her name.  
His back arched, driving him against her and into her in a final deep thrust, his entire body stiffening as he flooded her with his come. He stayed that way, motionless as a statue, for what seemed like forever.

Then, gradually, he began to relax and settled onto her, his weight smothering and crushing her against the carpet. Emma didn't mind ... she liked the feeling of being under him like this, of him being so utterly spent by fucking her. Little her. She never felt so powerful even if it was him doing all the fucking, it was HER body that made him wild.

She drifted that way, her body exhausted and so Snake carried her to her room and dressed her before Spike came home.

They tried to carry on 'normally' after.

That night, Snake peaked into the living room hearing Emma giggling. Manny was back over, the two were on the couch watching a movie, two feet away from where Snake brutally fucked Emma hours before. He caught Emma's eyes as she watched him peaking at them and she raised her eyebrow at him.

He turned, and smirked, walking to his wife in the kitchen.

Maybe it wasn't over yet.


	4. Who Owns This Ass?

The next morning, Manny came into the kitchen and looked around. "Spike?" she called into the empty house. Or at least it sounded empty

The fridge to the far left shut and Spike stood there with quite a glow and smile. "Morning Manny," she tilted her head, looking for something behind her, "Where's Emma? She with you?" she sounded so motherly again.

Manny shrugged, "She left a note that she went to the Dot." she sat at the table with Spike. "I think she wants the job they're offering."

"Thats good." Spike smiled sweetly, "She could use one."

Manny laughed, "I know. She told me how you and Snake really wanted her to get one. Can't believe she didn't say bye though" she joked.

Spike nodded and looked around the quiet house. Snake must of gone to work too. "You want a ride home?"

"Yes please!" Manny insisted, getting up and Spike followed her out after grabbing her keys.

The door shut.

Too bad that Emma was still home, only upstairs, locked in Snakes room.

_Emma's Point of view.*_

I stared up at Snake as I laid on the edge of his bed. The bed he shared with my **mother **as he fucked me- no, raped me, as mom went to work and Manny had left too after sleeping over.

I was silly to think she could save me from him anyhow.

I watched as he pushed my long legs apart as he stood before me by the end of the bed. I closed my eyes as his rough hands grabbed my hips and I arched my back and moaned as he entered me. He leaned over me, and started to thrust into me. One of his hands slid down off my hip and grabbed my leg, lifting it up and pulling it against his own body to get more inside of me.

"Look at me slut. Look at who's fucking you" he told me. My own step Dad. And I obeyed. I stared up into his eyes as he let go of my hip with his other hand, grabbing a handful of my hair. He leaned down and kissed me hard and deep. His tongue was in my mouth exploring my mouth. I was his and I knew it. He felt like mine too. I felt like I deserved him anyways after all this fucking.

I moaned into his mouth as he fucked me hard. It didn't take him long to bring me to orgasm with his cock. My body was on fire, my breasts were heaving as I came for him. I still felt ..naughty, but in that sexy kind of way now. I was glad this was only mine and his secret. I was starting to like it, I hated that, but I did. He made me come so hard. I wanted to return the favor.

My friends use to always say Snake was so handsome, or the 'coolest'. Now I was happy that he was mine. I wanted his cock so badly. I felt like a slut. I couldn't ever let him know that though.

Then, Snake told me to roll over onto my stomach. I obeyed him without question, not even wondering why. My ass up in the air, I laid there with my eyes closed and felt the bed dip when he got on it. I felt as he was between my legs again and I started to wonder what was going on. I had just opened my eyes and started turning my head when his hands grabbed my hips again. Then I felt the tip of his cock between my cheeks, against my hole. I gasped and started shaking my head, I started to get up.

"No Snake! Not my ass! No! Please!" I cried out. He grabbed my hair in one hand and thrust hard into my ass. I screamed at the feel of it, trying to clench my ass cheeks. But it was no use. He had me propped up in the perfect position and he used my body to pull himsef forward, even as he thrust hard. He pushed past my clenched cheeks and rammed inside me. I moaned and sobbed, tears flowing down my face from the pain of it.

"St-t-..st-stop!"

He tugged my hair, yanking my head some as he spoke to me "now your ass is really mind!" He started thrusting in and out of me, riding my ass, fucking me so hard. I moaned and sobbed, begging him for mercy as he took me. He began slapping the side of my ass with his other hand as he kept a good grip on my long hair. Taunting me...asking me "who's ass is this? Who owns this ass?"

And I would moan for him and answer him "it's yours Dad! You own my ass!"

I was humiliated. I hoped the neighbors couldn't hear. And soon the pain went away and I started to enjoy it. I was enjoying having sex with Snake, my step father, my mothers husband. He had me and I knew it. I was conquered by him. Dominated. He didn't stop until I had orgasmed again.

He then pulled out of my ass and backed off the bed. I gasped when I didn't even have a moment to breath and settle down; he grabbed me, and dragged me to the bathroom where the shower was running (probably to trick Mom into thinking he had locked the door to shower).

Emma got in, thinking that's what he wanted, until Snake pulled her out, and shoved her forward against the bathroom sink, pushing his hand on the back of her head which caused her face to squish the counter.

Emma gasped and sobbed as this happened. What was he doing? He was so rough today! She was slightly afraid.

" PLEASe- AH! UUUH!" Emma's eyes rolled back, and he had shoved his cock up her in one smooth deep motion. "Oh fuck, you feel so good." she moaned, keeping her head against the mirror now, the water still dripping off of her body as his dry body fucked her.

She shut her eyes tight as she moved her ass back to feel his cock more up her pussy from behind.

"That's it, fuck me." Snake snarled, wrapping her hair around his fist, "You like that big cock of mine, baby?"

Her ass began to bounce down on it as she nodded, panting so hard the glass was fogging up. "Yes- **Yes Daddy, I Do!"**

She gasped sharply, feeling empty when he slipped out of her, to then squeal and giggle when he picked her up and then set her on the tile floor.

"Oh god..." she moaned as his hands found her breasts, squeezing her nipples tightly as he buried himself between her thighs, his dick filling her whole again. Emma bit down on her lip so hard.

She leaned up, kissing him hard and he sighed heavenily as he kissed her back. "Oh you're so fucking beautiful." Snake whispered before moving his hips to drive into her, "Does that feel good, Em? Hmm?" he groped her bouncing globes of tits and then leaned down to lick them.

Emmas eyes were shut now, but nodding frantically. Oh god it felt SO good. Was she sick? Why did she love this cock so much now? **Snakes **cock. Oh god, she wanted nothing but, for her whole life!

She finally let out an earth shattering scream as she came, and Snake had to pull out, as she squirted hard and he jacked himself off, watching..

She felt his load hit her stomach, up to her breasts, and she collapsed after her orgasm with his cum all over her.

"Good girl, sweetie." Snake whispered, leaning down and passionately kissing the girl he was falling inlove with. She could barely kiss back, her body still trembling.

A few days went by. Spike knew of nothing as Snake and Emma continued their affair behind her back, even going out now and then for 'strools' in the park that really ended up with Emma on her back in the woods, Snake fucking her in the outdoors.

He had even fucked her in his office, at Degrassi- any chance he could get. They were even 'sexting' as teachers called it.

Snake couldn't believe how much Emma was finally submitting to him.

He then found a perfect way for him and Emma to be alone for the weekend.

((**))

"So just call me if she needs anything." Spike told Snake who led her to the door, opening it for her and Jack. She carried him, and a bag on her shoulder but paused before leaving the house.

Snake handed her the car keys and promised, "She'll be okay. Just a small flu."

"Maybe I should stay." Spike said with a cringe, "Emma can have really bad fevers."

Snakes mouth fell, glancing at the basement door and shook his head no quick, "No Spike, you know you can't. Jack needs you to be healthy..and I can't really go to your mothers just him and I." he teased. "She hates me"

Spike swatted him teasingly. "She does not hate you." she leaned up and kissed him, "I'll call you when we get there. Guess it'll be good to go for a weekend to see my mom."

Snake nodded agreeing, then helped them into the car before kissing her goodbye. It was a peck really, as the girl he really had his mind on was in her bed, waiting for him.

((((((*****)))))))

Emma looked up from reading a book on her bed when Snake came down her steps. She bit her lip, and crossed her legs more under her. "What do you want?" she asked, a bit of test in her voice.

She had put herself back into college a week ago, trying to get back on course, other than staying her at home, no job, and fucking her step Dad. It was pathetic. And she needed to stop. Date other boys even.

Snake grinned at her, "We're home alone all weekend."

Emma didn't put her book down, "So?" she taunts, raising an eyebrow. He furrowed his eyebrow. Emma sighed and stood up, putting that damn book down. "I'm over this, Snake. I'm going back to college and I can't afford _anybody_ finding out that I'm being fucked by my _stepdad."_

Snake furrowed his eyebrows more in confusion, then anger when she tried to pass him. "Who said you had the choice?" he snapped, grabbing her wrist when she gasped and he grabbed both, pulling her up against him now.

"I'll tell mom!"

He glared down at her and she whimpered when he grabbed her wrists harder and then threw her onto her bed with her little books. She had fucked with him and his feelings enough

(((**)))

1 hour later, and Snake asked. "You ready for another pounding, Emma?"

Emma was face down on her bed, bare naked still, ass out and almost passed out. Her ass had a red mark on her right cheek from Snake slapping it for the past 30 minutes, while he fucked her with no mercy. She literally felt like she had her brains fucked out. She lifted her damp haired head to look over her shoulder.

She whimpered, "No more Snake." before she could even get up, he forced her back down on the bed, stomach down first.

Emma tried not to moan. She said one thing, but her pussy did another.

"I can't stop." Snake whispered, sending kisses down her sweet vanilla smelling body.

Emma lifted her head, moaning when his hands slid under her stomach and groped her breasts. Then, she felt something against her ass hole and shouted, "SNAKE NO! I -" she screamed when he just threw her head back down on the bed, her ass lifting out in reflex and so he started to warm her up, getting his fingers into her first.

Emma felt one enter her ass, and she screamed into her bed when two was added, and writhed back and forth at the third. She ripped at the bed covers and cried out pleasurably.

He took both his hands now as he forced her stomach down flat on the bed. He spat into his hand, whiping it down between her ass cheeks, and the positioned himself.

Emma screamed, "Don't you fucking dare! I-I'll tell mom, I'll tell everyone that you're raping your own step daughter!" She panicked and began struggling. She hated when he fucked her ass! "You fucking bastard!" tears sprang into her eyes.

Snake just chuckled, leaning forward and making her squeal with pain as her dry ass was forced to accept an inch of his thick meat, and then more.

He reached around to pinch her nipples, making her buck backwards which had the added effect of her shoving more of his dick up her ass without him moving at all. She shuddered and squealed, trying to move back forwards, but he followed and pressed even deeper.

Emma squealed and sobbed as his dick scraped against the dry walls of her ass... it hurt so bad. Finally he pulled out a little and she was able to relax somewhat, but then he gave a stabbing thrust and was finally buried balls deep as she writhed and screamed, her ass burning. Holding himself inside her, Snake continued to torture her nipples with his fingers, making her burn both inside and out.

"You're such a dirty bad girl," he whispered in her ear, "You need to be punished..."

She squirmed uncomfortably as his full weight was rested on top of her, boring into her poor abused asshole. A sharp jab made her squeal and buck, although really that just gave him more pleasure as her ass pressed against him; he laughed mockingly. Emma felt almost dizzy with lust... For something so brutal, and for someone to degrade her so much, she was SO fucking turned on. Where was the feminist in her? Why was she enjoying being man handled and fucked so roughly? Emma could feel her body submitting to Snake.

He could too, as soon as he felt her acceptance of his dominance over her, he began pumping in and out of her ass, moving one of his hands off her sore nipple and down to her pussy where he began toying with her clit as he fucked her. The young girl moaned, starting to move with him despite the burning in her ass, the pleasure in her pussy more than made up for it. The pain was making her so horny, and she knew he was taking pleasure in the fact that she was enjoying herself despite his rape of her tender asshole. It turned him on immeasurably that she was able to take pain and turn it into her own special pleasure.

Riding her ass hard, he pinched at her clit, twisting it and making her back ache in reaction, her tight ass ripping around his thrusting dick. Emma felt like he was taking her over, his dick huge and swollen inside her asshole, demanding pleasure. Shuddering as he gave her clit a particularly vicious pinch, her ass clenched down on him and suddenly she was cumming, screaming as waves of pleasure swept over her.

Throughout it all he kept moving in and out of her ass, the painful ecstasy driving her higher as her body shuddered and she screamed as the pain overcame the pleasure, he was ignoring her now and just reaming her ass out, she'd gotten hers and now it was time for him to get his. And more than anything, he took pleasure in her struggles and her torment... and of course it just turned her on more that he was fucking her ass with abandon, although she was sobbing she could feel another orgasm building deep in her bowels and pussy. Her ass shuddered around him, increasing the pain as she clenched down and he pushed through, his hands on her hips and slamming into her brutalized hole.

She howled as her second, more painful, orgasm began, her tight ass clenching down hard on him and increasing the stimulation for both of them. Three more brutal thrusts and he buried himself inside her with force that knocked the breath out of her; her grip on his old man dick was so tight that she could actually feel him pulsing against the ring of her tight hole as his cum sped through his dick on its journey into her ass. Sobbing, she sagged underneath him, her body accepting the load that he was delivering into her, still rippling around him as he finished cumming.

They lay there for a few minutes, both of them just panting, and then he gathered himself together and pulled away. She squealed as his dick popped out of her ass, new tears springing to her eyes.

"That hurt." Emma hissed.

He shrugged, he planned on raping her ass again soon. "Get use to it Emma." he slapped her ass, causing her to jerk, "I'm going to fuck that little ass of yours every time you make me mad."

Emma just grumbled, and he pulled her closer to him from behind.

He groaned and dug his head into her neck, sucking on it. Her young adult, toned naked body stayed pressed against his older,paler, slightly over weight one.

"We have a whole weekend together. Your mom thinks your sick."

Emma swallowed hard.

**Author Note: MOre reviews please yoou guys! I want more motivation to continue. Someone messaged me, asking what I loved most about Snake and Emma? Maybe it's just the taboo I love but I can see something between the two other than a daughter/father thing. What about you guys?**


End file.
